<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keyden by mk_studios</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600825">Keyden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_studios/pseuds/mk_studios'>mk_studios</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_studios/pseuds/mk_studios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of teens unravels the mysteries of a secret lab beneath their school. Uncovering the truth, and revealing mad scientists, they must fight for their lives as they're faced with a past threat.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>For billions of years, a planet named Keyden floated amongst the universe. This world contained creatures of all kinds and was ruled by King Monos and Queen Rhodan. One day a light struck down from the bloody skies striking Keyden. Their world was slowly pushed down to the core of the planet as a new world formed around them covering their now forgotten kingdom. Centuries passed and Monos was furious. This new world he called Earth shoved his kingdom down to rot. The inhabitants known as Humans thrived and lived happy lives as creatures down below suffered and starved. Amongst it all, a burning rage grew deep down in Monos...something sinister...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Melissa and Cheyenne face something disturbing in the woods.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 1: 2020</b>
</p><p>
  <em>It all happened so suddenly. It was about to be 2020 in 5 minutes and </em>
  <em>Melissa</em>
  <em> didn't know what to do. Her mind was racing, and all she could say was-</em>
</p><p>"Yes, I do,"</p><p>Brandon stared at her awkwardly. "So, you do like me?" He asked in an assuringly manor. Melissa nodded.</p><p>"Awkward," Maddie said staring at the pair from a distance. She sipped her iced-coffee before walking to them both. "I now pronounce you boyfriend and girlfriend," She said sarcastically. "You may now kiss the-"</p><p>"Maddie, shut up, " Brandon said covering her mouth. She backed up.</p><p>Brandon sighed and stared at Melissa. She giggled before walking closer to him. Her eyes locked onto his.</p><p>"What's next?" Melissa asked in a soft tone. Maddie slowly lifted up her camera, recording the touching moment.</p><p>"My friend is growing up," She said wiping a tear off her face. Their faces slowly leaned into each other before getting startled by a loud noise.</p><p>Everything fell into slow motion. They could both hear Maddie's scream as more startling noises shot from the window. Maddie ran out of the room as Melissa dropped to the ground trying to dodge the oncoming bullets.</p><p>She could hear the car drive off. Lifting her head gradually all she could see was a puddle of blood with Brandon's dead body laying in it. Sadness overcame her and all she could do was scream. Clenching onto Brandon's hand hoping it was a dream.</p><p>Silence overcame the room and then the New Year's bell went off. She sobbed into his chest unceasingly, hands clutching at his jacket. Footsteps approached her. Melissa peered up and saw Maddie trying to help her up. She tried to get up but kept collapsing. Her cries and howls worsening...</p><p>
  <b>***</b><br/>
<b>2 Months Later...</b>
</p><p>"I understand that someone very close to you passed away but you can't use his death as an excuse to act out, " Principal Richards said in a stern voice.Melissa lifted her head and stared at him.</p><p>"I understand the pain you're going through, but you can't let him keep you from moving on," Principal Richard continued. "I'll let you pass this time, but the next won't be. Is that understood?"</p><p>Melissa nodded in assurance before walking out of his office.</p><p>A girl named Cheyenne walked up beside her smiling as usual. Cheyenne was the loudest voice wherever in the school. Her conversations were cheerful and loud. There was an unsatisfied performer in her.</p><p>Everyone knew she was an artist. Within moments of meeting her, it was her most favorite badge to identify herself with. On every subject she was arrogant and if you didn't agree with her she wasn't angry, she pitied you for not understanding the 'correct' way to think about.</p><p>"So, how did it go with Principal Richards?" She asked. Melissa could hear her. The halls, crowded by people, and the chaos was perfect like a movie.</p><p>To the left was a couple making out on a locker and about 5 feet further down, the group of girls. Opposite of them were a group of jocks, and between them, a storm of band geeks holding their large instrument cases stood, watching the show erupt.</p><p>Melissa sighed and then started at Cheyenne.</p><p>"Did you get it back?" Cheyenne asked. Melissa swung her bag around and unzipped it. Inside the bag had 3 paint-cans.</p><p>"Let's do this," Melissa said before running out of the school.</p><p>They ran down the street and cut through the woods. Their hands brushed back against the leaves and there it was.</p><p>A forsaken building stood tall in the air. "This will be perfect!" Melissa said in a delighted tone. She dropped her bag and pulled out the spray-paint can. She shook the can . Before her finger could squeeze down onto the button a familiar voice called out to her.</p><p>
  <em>Help me</em>
</p><p>Melissa turned around and saw Cheyenne standing there with a cheerful look but something behind her loomed from the trees.</p><p>"Cheyenne! Watch out!" Melissa shouted. She turned around and shrieked as the figure walked passed her. It was a man who looked as if he was in his middle ages.</p><p>"We're sorry Sir. We didn't mean to-, "</p><p>"You did sweety. Nobody wonders over here," The man said interrupting her.</p><p>Cheyenne walked towards the building, sloping her hand on the aging concrete and studied it. Her eyes flickering over it with seriousness.</p><p>"This was a mall back when I was a kid," The man spoke. He looked middle-aged, around in his thirties or forties. He dressed in scrubby jeans and wore a t-shirt.</p><p>Melissa walked towards Cheyenne, overhearing the old man speak. They knew they shouldn't have stayed but something about his voice kept them captivated.</p><p>"Back in the days where the goods came from overseas and we never asked where they came from, who made them, or what the real cost was. It was like Christmas every day," He explained.</p><p>He raised the question, "You know what this building was before then?"</p><p>Cheyenne gazed at him.</p><p>"No, what was it?" Melissa asked curiously.</p><p>"This building was once a beacon to war," He told.</p><p>"The War Of Keyden. This building housed some of the worst demons in the world from a hole formed millions of years ago," He continued.</p><p>Cheyenne looked at the building again as it towered in the sky.</p><p>"After the war," he gulped.</p><p>"It got obliterated," Cheyenne interrupted. "We learned about this in history, but how is it here?" She implored. He eyed her and then chuckled.</p><p>"You see, Cheyenne and Melissa... Conyers isn't what it seems. Something bad, it lurks within, " The man giggled.</p><p>"How do you know our name?" Melissa asked in a worried tone. "And how do you know so much about this place?" She stared back at the man who went silent. He grinned.</p><p>"I speak to him sometimes Melissa," He said as they backed away.</p><p>"Speak to who?" She replied.</p><p>"That little boyfriend of yours. Brayden, Brady, whatever his name was,"</p><p>"Brandon..." Melissa implied.</p><p>"Yeah, that one. He's a keeper and a strong one too. Took me a while till I could finally get his skin off, " The man explained.</p><p>"Wait what? He's still alive?" Melissa asked.</p><p>"We should leave," Cheyenne inferred.</p><p>"I wouldn't say 'still' alive but he 'was' alive until I made this suit... This silky, white, the embodiment, of a human" His pants and t-shirt, dropped to the ground. They could now see it's uncovered body. That thing that stood in front of them wore Brandon's face like a Halloween mask.</p><p>"So, Melissa... Do you like me?" It mocked at them. He let out a laugh before lunging at them.</p><p>Her eyes were wide trying to comprehend what was standing in front of them. She turned around and began running along the side of the building with Cheyenne by her side.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Oh, do you like me, Melissa!?" The man shouted as he chased after them. He had a toneless croaky voice that screamed beyond them. Its gravelly sound penetrated their ears.</p><p>They were breathing hard. Their breaths coming in small spurts. Ahead of them, they could see freedom. They jump out of the timbers and onto the alley hitting the ground.</p><p>"I fucking told you we should've left!" Cheyenne shouted. "But no, Cheyenne's crazy, Cheyenne only thinks for herself," She babbled.</p><p>"He's still alive," Melissa said standing up. She dusted her knees off and then looked at Cheyenne. "W-we have to go back,"</p><p>"No, no, no. H-he's fucking dead-"</p><p>"No, he isn't!" Melissa shouted cutting her off. Cheyenne laughed and then stood up.</p><p>"You know what, I don't even care anymore. If you want to go back to the woods and die from that thing, then you can go ahead. Don't include me in any more of your bullshit!" Cheyenne shouted before walking away.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rings And Rosies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Something arises from the ground.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 2: Rings And Rosies</b>
</p><p>
  <em>It's ok Brandon. We're going to help you-</em>
</p><p>The boughs of the cemetery twisted like contorted bones, writhing in a silent scream. Beneath them lied cold stones, each marking a dwelling place in which no-one is home. The wind began howling as Melissa stepped through the metal gates. She looked around searching for the one. "There it is," She mumbled to herself. Her feet tapped against the quartz path and onto the grass.</p><p>All of that solace that she was ready to let out, stayed kept inside her. The only thing she could do was cry out. Her lover's tomb stuck out the ground looking over an empty hole with no casket...</p><p>"He's 15, uhh, white male with brown eyes," The specialists said starring into a concealed glass room. Brandon's corpse hung off the wall by chains. His feet dangling in the air.</p><p>"Are we ready for the feeding?" Dr. Pharoh asked. Everybody nodded in confidence before putting on their white hoodies and walking into the room. They shrouded the table and then threw a sheet over the body. </p><p>"Join hands," Dr. Pharoh said. "Brandon, if you can hear us. I want you to know that we're helping you and that you're helping all of us. We want to give you a purpose, give you community. Accomplish these dreams of the divine. Helping us uncover the truth about Keyden and its kingdom... Now let's begin,"</p><p>"We shall now plant the last seeding," Dr. Pharoh said placing a tiny plant seed on top of the body. "Do not be afraid for you're part of a glorious plan!" He shouted raising his hands. "We're creating a world of peace and tranquility, disposing of unwelcomed creatures,"</p><p>Dr. Pharoh slowly raised the sheet and skimmed his finger down the cold, pale body before licking them one by one. "Your bloom is going to taste sweet," He said. "It has begun!" Dr. Pharoh exclaimed once more, "The prophecy shall be fulfilled creating endless desires!"</p><p>"All of you shall be pure!" Another doctor shouted. "We are the Rings and Rosies... And our work shall be complete,"</p><p>Brandon's body slowly lifted from the table. "It's working," The doctors shouted as they removed their hoods. Brandon's gut began to burst as roots began sprouting. He let out a cry as the seed began to evolve inside his body.</p><p>"This is extraordinary," Dr. Pharoh said while admiring Brandon's transformations. "Everybody, out now!" He shouted. He and the doctors quickly ran out of the room and closed it.</p><p>Brandon's body plunged to the ground slamming against the table. He arose off the ground breathing heavily. His eyes flickering lights of green with veins wrapped around his arm...</p><p>Melissa sobbed at the crime scene.</p><p>    "Melissa?" A familiar voice whispered. She hoisted her head only to see Maddie standing next to her. All Melissa could do is reach out and hug her. She couldn't say anything. Tears and more tears ran down Maddie's shoulder. The numbness of his loss, of her losing him had passed, but the pain came and hit her.</p><p>     "T-they took h-his body," Melissa forced out before crying again. Maddie slowly walked towards his shrine and saw nothing but an empty casket...He was gone.</p><p>     Maddie walked back to Melissa and sat next to her on the path. "They said they put out an investigation," She told.</p><p>    "Then why are they still here," Melissa reacted wiping her face off. She looked over at the woods, "They should be over there or somewhere looking!"</p><p>  Maddie rubbed her back, "It's ok, they're going to find him,"</p><p>   "And if not?" Melissa asked. "I know he died the most horrible way, but the least they can do is let him rest in pea-" Melissa hesitated and stared off into the distance. A red silhouetted figure prowled before running back into the woods.</p><p>    "What is it, Mel?" Maddie asked.</p><p>    "I-i think I know who took his body," Melissa stood up and walked over to a police officer. "Hey, can I borrow this?" She said taking the officer's gun and running off. Maddie stood up and trotted after her as the officer eyed them into the woods.</p><p>    "We've got them," He murmured softly.</p><p>   "Mel where are you going?!" Maddie shouted trying to catch up with her. She stopped in her path and looked around only to only see the towering trees in the air. She was lost. "Mel!" Maddie shouted out. The woods were ominously quiet. She paused, now that even the sound of her own footfalls was silent, all that could be heard was the susurration of the leaves in the gusty wind.</p><p>    "Mel!" She called out again. </p><p>     "Hello, Maddie," She instantly turned around only to come face to face with <em>him.</em></p><p>       "Brandon?"</p><p>He stood there frozen still and quiet, smiling menacingly. His bloodshot eyes twitched uncomfortably, under his un-brushed, brown hair. Bloody red crossed stitches climbed his crooked neck, under his corruptive and perpetual grin.</p><p>    He spoke with a brazen, yet intimidating voice, "Want to play a game?"He asked as he reached into his coat pocket. Brandon slowly pulled out a white sheet before flinging it across the ground. The cloth shaped a table like some magic trick.</p><p>   Maddie was in awe but thrilled to see that her best friend was still <em>alive</em>.  A baleful cackle suppressed from behind his chipped teeth that bend in like broken piano keys.  She slowly walked towards the table and got on her knees. He slowly pulled out a deck of cards from his pocket before scattering them across the table.</p><p>   "Pick a card," Brandon said. Maddie heaved her head only to see roots retreating back underneath his shirt. He scratched his neck suspiciously.</p><p>"Before we start this 'game'. What's your girlfriend's name?" Madrid asked in a skeptical tone.<br/>
<br/>
"Mel, of course, " He responded nervously as he looked at the woods.</p><p>"Full name, " Maddie responded. His face began to sweat and all he could say was,</p><p>"Why don't we just start the game. Pick a card"</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>"Why refuse me?" Brandon asked tilting his head to his side.</p><p>Nervousness set in and she didn't know what to say. This stranger that sat before he wore a mask, wore a body that resembles him the same.</p><p>"Thi- this is fake! You- you're not alive!" Maddie shouted in fear.</p><p>Brandon laughed, "And why is that?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Why is it that I'm not alive still?" Brandon lifted a brow awaiting a response.</p><p>"Because..." Maddie paused.</p><p>"I made sure of it,"</p><p>"Of course you did. I remember that day. Don't you? Why don't you think back to that day you spent under the bridge, skipping school, what really happened...What did you really plan?"</p><p>Maddie took a gulp and looked away from his face.</p><p>"Blocked it out, have we? I would too. You came to a sticky end, my love and now you're here with me. I can't manipulate the living half as well as the dead. And that's what you are," He chuckled.</p><p>"So let's stop the pretense and get on with the game."</p><p>"Choose a card,"</p><p>She slowly reached out and flipped over the card 'Beneath The School'.</p><p>    <em>"Beneath The School!"</em> Brandon shouted. He banged his head against the table and then stared at Maddie. "Sorry about that. Sometimes I get a little frustrated... Now, where were we?"</p><p>    Maddie glanced at the card only to notice that the letters went away.</p><p>"Why don't we-"</p><p>A loud bang went off from behind her causing her to tumble back onto the leaves. Melissa stood straight up with the pistol in her hand trembling in fear.</p><p>     "You motherfucker!" Brandon shrieked. Roots began to rise from the ground as he shouted, "I am the rings of roses and I'm here to dispose of human filth. Which is you, Maddie!"</p><p>     "Shoot him again!" Maddie exclaimed. Melissa nervously pulled the trigger shooting Brandon again.</p><p>    "Enough with the games," He said in a deep tone. His hand extended forward followed by roots on the other end.</p><p>Maddie and Melissa both looked at each other in panic, "Run"</p><p>They began sprinting through a maze of trees and winding branches as the sky rumbled. Heavy rain began to bounce off the leaves.</p><p>    "Come back here Maddie!" Brandon shouted. Maddie took a glance behind her only to see Brandon in the air with tree roots as his support. He looked like a spider with 8 legs, but this time 8 roots.</p><p>   A storm smothered the sun, greying the world around them. Drops of rain beat against their skin like hammers. It felt like hell was about to break loose. Brandon thrust at Maddie, a root caressed her body, wrapping around her gut and yanking her back. Melissa halted and then spun only to hear her wails in Brandon's hands.</p><p>    "Sh, sh, sh, my child. You're mine now," He said before diving into the ground.</p><p>"Melissa put the gun down!" A cop shouted from behind her. She slowly raised her hands dropping the gun to the floor.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Melissa makes a deal, but to whom?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>We have a plan for him,</em>
</p><p>"You can't tell anyone," The lady told. " It's going to be hard and you're going to be scared but if you, if anyone finds out what we're going to do... I'll have to hurt you and them,"  The two people in a veil nodded in certainty.</p><p>    " Let's go,"</p><p>    The car skidded across the rainy street as it drove down the road. It gradually pulled up outside of the house. The windows slowly rolled down and the man looked at the kids with a menacing grin.</p><p>   The moment played out in slow motion, the pistol followed the arc his body swung in.</p><p>   His brain skipped a beat, his trigger finger squeezed in surprise and two single shots fired...</p><p>***<br/>
<b>Two Weeks Before Brandon's Death</b></p><p>
  <em>    The Party was raging, Spirit was high. The music was deafening. Everything was chaotic. Dancing and drinking abound.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    There were Billiards teased by Boys, distracted by the noise. Couples were making out and were inhibited. Weaving through the population of their peers, their focus was on finding-</em>
</p><p>"Mel!" Brandon yelled running up to her.</p><p>     "Oh, it's you!" Melissa said playfully punching him on the shoulder.</p><p>    "I'll, go and get a drink," Maddie said awkwardly before walking away.</p><p>   "So..."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Melissa laid sprawled out underneath the covers. "Found you," Brandon said, while slowly closing the door. </p><p>"Wasn't hard was it?" Melissa smirked. He paused and looked at her with a smile. Their clothes laid on the floor except for their underwear.</p><p>Melissa got out of bed and walked to him. He leaned in and tried to kiss her, "No. Not yet." She teased. Melissa smiled before pulling his shirt over his head and pushing him hard onto the bed. His body sunk down into the mattress as she fell gracefully on the bed next to him and sunk into the pillows before straddling his hips. He tried to sit up, but Melissa pushed him back down. </p><p>"Melissa-" She cut him off by kissing his lips. His hands slowly came up to her neck and hair. She pulled away. Melissa grab his hands gently and place them back down by his sides. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>   "No touching," She whispered.</p><p>"That's not fair." Brandon sulked.</p><p>"Shh." Melissa brought her finger up to his lips and kissed him again.  She stopped kissing his lips and moved to his jawline, neck, and collarbone. Kissing every inch, she could feel the struggle to keep his hands down as she placed her soft butterfly kisses down his chest and abs.</p><p>"Melissa" He whispered. Melissa could hear and feel the desperation to use his hands and the willpower it's taking him not to. She sat up, still straddling him and gently took his hands and placed them on her hips.</p><p>"Your turn," Melissa whispered into his ear before biting his earlobe. His hands instantly flipped her over violently. He buried his head into her neck and his hands roved all over her body. Their breathing began to go rough and fast.</p><p>"You're irresistible," Brandon said while kissing Melissa's chest. His hands slowly came up to her bra before grabbing the middle and yanking it. Melissa could hear the fabric rip. She gasped in shock,</p><p>   "Shh," Brandon said. Their hips met each other and they began making an up and down motion. Their moans filling the silent room as darkness consumed them. Brandon slowly lifted up looking down at her. Melissa could only see half of his face. The other half was covered in darkness and the other illuminated by the soft light from a lamp. His face dove down onto her breast. She closed her eyes and smiled in pleasure.</p><p>    Only a few seconds of this lasted before she felt an intense pain hit her neck. Melissa shrieked and shoved his face upwards. Her breath was hasty, her eyes gradually opened. Brandon's face was covered by a shadow. Drips of saliva trickled onto her bare gut causing her to tremble. The light grew brighter letting her catch a glimpse of what was hiding in the darkness. She could see its open jaw full of razor teeth, grinning at her.</p><p>    Before she could scream it clasped her by the neck and pinned her to the bed.</p><p>      "Let me go monster," Melissa urged out of her mouth. The monster cackled and loosened its grip.  "You mistake me, woman. I'm no monster... I'm the eater of skins and life," Its voice sounded unnatural and grainy.</p><p>    "Where's Brandon?" Melissa asked in a  desperate tone as her eyes glanced around the room.</p><p>   "Oh, he'll be back, soon," Its body lifted tall in the air. Its human-like form stretched into something far more disturbing. Its whole body covered in red as blood seeped from its pores. All Melissa could do was whimper.</p><p>    "Ah, shut up," It said meeting eye to eye with her. Their faces were inches apart. "Kiss me," It said before sucking her soft lips. Its tongue shot down her throat, licking the inside of her neck. It lifted up then smiled, "Peel,"</p><p>   Melissa's mind screamed out as the pain drove through her back. Every thought she just had became confused as the burning pain licked up her back like a scorching fire. The only thoughts she had were 'like a knife through butter.' She wept at her own suffering. Melissa could hear its voice laughing maliciously.</p><p>     "Oh, it hurts!" It shouted in a deafening tone. "Does it hurt Melissa?" It asked with its toneless guttural voice. At once Melissa's skin was flipped inside out showing her veins. All she could do was scream.</p><p>    "Make it stop!" She pleaded.</p><p>It laughed at her suffering. "Oh I'll make it stop, I'll make it all stop!" It shouted. It's face went empty and dull. "Unless... We make a deal, " It waved it's hand across her body stopping the pain. "You let me <em>bang </em>that boyfriend of yours, " It paused. "And maybe I'll comply,"</p><p>Tears slid down her bright rosy cheeks. "Oh come on, you really don't want to feel this, " It said waving its hand over her body. "Do you?" She began wailing again as the pain returned. "It'll be quick and unexpected...I promise,"</p><p>Melissa forcefully nodded.</p><p>"Perfect,"</p><p>Brandon jumped off of her in shock. Melissa began shaking violently before rolling off the bed, landing on the hard-wooded floor. She grabbed her knees and curled up into a ball shivering...</p><p>Melissa shuffled out of the house, half-naked with a sheet wrapping around her body.</p><p>"Melissa!" Brandon shouted sprinting towards her. "Where are you going?"</p><p>"I-I just can't be here anymore, " Melissa said walking away from him.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Gardening Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gardening is a treat, especially made out of baby meat.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>  We have a plan for him,</em>
</p><p>"You can't tell anyone," The lady told. " It's going to be hard and you're going to be scared but if you, if anyone finds out what we're going to do... I'll have to hurt you and them,"  The two people in a veil nodded in certainty.</p><p>    " Let's go,"</p><p>    The car skidded across the rainy street as it drove down the road. It gradually pulled up outside of the house. The windows slowly rolled down and the man looked at the kids with a menacing grin.</p><p>   The moment played out in slow motion, the pistol followed the arc his body swung in.</p><p>   His brain skipped a beat, his trigger finger squeezed in surprise and two single shots fired...</p><p>***<br/><b>Two Weeks Before Brandon's Death</b></p><p>
  <em>    The Party was raging, Spirit was high. The music was deafening. Everything was chaotic. Dancing and drinking abound.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    There were Billiards teased by Boys, distracted by the noise. Couples were making out and were inhibited. Weaving through the population of their peers, their focus was on finding-</em>
</p><p>"Mel!" Brandon yelled running up to her.</p><p>     "Oh, it's you!" Melissa said playfully punching him on the shoulder.</p><p>    "I'll, go and get a drink," Maddie said awkwardly before walking away.</p><p>   "So..."<br/><br/></p><p>Melissa laid sprawled out underneath the covers. "Found you," Brandon said, while slowly closing the door. </p><p>"Wasn't hard was it?" Melissa smirked. He paused and looked at her with a smile. Their clothes laid on the floor except for their underwear.</p><p>Melissa got out of bed and walked to him. He leaned in and tried to kiss her, "No. Not yet." She teased. Melissa smiled before pulling his shirt over his head and pushing him hard onto the bed. His body sunk down into the mattress as she fell gracefully on the bed next to him and sunk into the pillows before straddling his hips. He tried to sit up, but Melissa pushed him back down. </p><p>"Melissa-" She cut him off by kissing his lips. His hands slowly came up to her neck and hair. She pulled away. Melissa grab his hands gently and place them back down by his sides. <br/><br/></p><p>   "No touching," She whispered.</p><p>"That's not fair." Brandon sulked.</p><p>"Shh." Melissa brought her finger up to his lips and kissed him again.  She stopped kissing his lips and moved to his jawline, neck, and collarbone. Kissing every inch, she could feel the struggle to keep his hands down as she placed her soft butterfly kisses down his chest and abs.</p><p>"Melissa" He whispered. Melissa could hear and feel the desperation to use his hands and the willpower it's taking him not to. She sat up, still straddling him and gently took his hands and placed them on her hips.</p><p>"Your turn," Melissa whispered into his ear before biting his earlobe. His hands instantly flipped her over violently. He buried his head into her neck and his hands roved all over her body. Their breathing began to go rough and fast.</p><p>"You're irresistible," Brandon said while kissing Melissa's chest. His hands slowly came up to her bra before grabbing the middle and yanking it. Melissa could hear the fabric rip. She gasped in shock,</p><p>   "Shh," Brandon said. Their hips met each other and they began making an up and down motion. Their moans filling the silent room as darkness consumed them. Brandon slowly lifted up looking down at her. Melissa could only see half of his face. The other half was covered in darkness and the other illuminated by the soft light from a lamp. His face dove down onto her breast. She closed her eyes and smiled in pleasure.</p><p>    Only a few seconds of this lasted before she felt an intense pain hit her neck. Melissa shrieked and shoved his face upwards. Her breath was hasty, her eyes gradually opened. Brandon's face was covered by a shadow. Drips of saliva trickled onto her bare gut causing her to tremble. The light grew brighter letting her catch a glimpse of what was hiding in the darkness. She could see its open jaw full of razor teeth, grinning at her.</p><p>    Before she could scream it clasped her by the neck and pinned her to the bed.</p><p>      "Let me go monster," Melissa urged out of her mouth. The monster cackled and loosened its grip.  "You mistake me, woman. I'm no monster... I'm the eater of skins and life," Its voice sounded unnatural and grainy.</p><p>    "Where's Brandon?" Melissa asked in a  desperate tone as her eyes glanced around the room.</p><p>   "Oh, he'll be back, soon," Its body lifted tall in the air. Its human-like form stretched into something far more disturbing. Its whole body covered in red as blood seeped from its pores. All Melissa could do was whimper.</p><p>    "Ah, shut up," It said meeting eye to eye with her. Their faces were inches apart. "Kiss me," It said before sucking her soft lips. Its tongue shot down her throat, licking the inside of her neck. It lifted up then smiled, "Peel,"</p><p>   Melissa's mind screamed out as the pain drove through her back. Every thought she just had became confused as the burning pain licked up her back like a scorching fire. The only thoughts she had were 'like a knife through butter.' She wept at her own suffering. Melissa could hear its voice laughing maliciously.</p><p>     "Oh, it hurts!" It shouted in a deafening tone. "Does it hurt Melissa?" It asked with its toneless guttural voice. At once Melissa's skin was flipped inside out showing her veins. All she could do was scream.</p><p>    "Make it stop!" She pleaded.</p><p>It laughed at her suffering. "Oh I'll make it stop, I'll make it all stop!" It shouted. It's face went empty and dull. "Unless... We make a deal, " It waved it's hand across her body stopping the pain. "You let me <em>bang </em>that boyfriend of yours, " It paused. "And maybe I'll comply,"</p><p>Tears slid down her bright rosy cheeks. "Oh come on, you really don't want to feel this, " It said waving its hand over her body. "Do you?" She began wailing again as the pain returned. "It'll be quick and unexpected...I promise,"</p><p>Melissa forcefully nodded.</p><p>"Perfect,"</p><p>Brandon jumped off of her in shock. Melissa began shaking violently before rolling off the bed, landing on the hard-wooded floor. She grabbed her knees and curled up into a ball shivering...</p><p>Melissa shuffled out of the house, half-naked with a sheet wrapping around her body.</p><p>"Melissa!" Brandon shouted sprinting towards her. "Where are you going?"</p><p>"I-I just can't be here anymore, " Melissa said walking away from him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Melissa made a deal, but with whom?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> We have a plan for him,</em>
</p><p>"You can't tell anyone," The lady told. " It's going to be hard and you're going to be scared but if you, if anyone finds out what we're going to do... I'll have to hurt you and them,"  The two people in a veil nodded in certainty.</p><p>    " Let's go,"</p><p>    The car skidded across the rainy street as it drove down the road. It gradually pulled up outside of the house. The windows slowly rolled down and the man looked at the kids with a menacing grin.</p><p>   The moment played out in slow motion, the pistol followed the arc his body swung in.</p><p>   His brain skipped a beat, his trigger finger squeezed in surprise and two single shots fired...</p><p>***<br/><b>Two Weeks Before Brandon's Death</b></p><p>
  <em>    The Party was raging, Spirit was high. The music was deafening. Everything was chaotic. Dancing and drinking abound.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    There were Billiards teased by Boys, distracted by the noise. Couples were making out and were inhibited. Weaving through the population of their peers, their focus was on finding-</em>
</p><p>"Mel!" Brandon yelled running up to her.</p><p>     "Oh, it's you!" Melissa said playfully punching him on the shoulder.</p><p>    "I'll, go and get a drink," Maddie said awkwardly before walking away.</p><p>   "So..."<br/><br/></p><p>Melissa laid sprawled out underneath the covers. "Found you," Brandon said, while slowly closing the door. </p><p>"Wasn't hard was it?" Melissa smirked. He paused and looked at her with a smile. Their clothes laid on the floor except for their underwear.</p><p>Melissa got out of bed and walked to him. He leaned in and tried to kiss her, "No. Not yet." She teased. Melissa smiled before pulling his shirt over his head and pushing him hard onto the bed. His body sunk down into the mattress as she fell gracefully on the bed next to him and sunk into the pillows before straddling his hips. He tried to sit up, but Melissa pushed him back down. </p><p>"Melissa-" She cut him off by kissing his lips. His hands slowly came up to her neck and hair. She pulled away. Melissa grab his hands gently and place them back down by his sides. <br/><br/></p><p>   "No touching," She whispered.</p><p>"That's not fair." Brandon sulked.</p><p>"Shh." Melissa brought her finger up to his lips and kissed him again.  She stopped kissing his lips and moved to his jawline, neck, and collarbone. Kissing every inch, she could feel the struggle to keep his hands down as she placed her soft butterfly kisses down his chest and abs.</p><p>"Melissa" He whispered. Melissa could hear and feel the desperation to use his hands and the willpower it's taking him not to. She sat up, still straddling him and gently took his hands and placed them on her hips.</p><p>"Your turn," Melissa whispered into his ear before biting his earlobe. His hands instantly flipped her over violently. He buried his head into her neck and his hands roved all over her body. Their breathing began to go rough and fast.</p><p>"You're irresistible," Brandon said while kissing Melissa's chest. His hands slowly came up to her bra before grabbing the middle and yanking it. Melissa could hear the fabric rip. She gasped in shock,</p><p>   "Shh," Brandon said. Their hips met each other and they began making an up and down motion. Their moans filling the silent room as darkness consumed them. Brandon slowly lifted up looking down at her. Melissa could only see half of his face. The other half was covered in darkness and the other illuminated by the soft light from a lamp. His face dove down onto her breast. She closed her eyes and smiled in pleasure.</p><p>    Only a few seconds of this lasted before she felt an intense pain hit her neck. Melissa shrieked and shoved his face upwards. Her breath was hasty, her eyes gradually opened. Brandon's face was covered by a shadow. Drips of saliva trickled onto her bare gut causing her to tremble. The light grew brighter letting her catch a glimpse of what was hiding in the darkness. She could see its open jaw full of razor teeth, grinning at her.</p><p>    Before she could scream it clasped her by the neck and pinned her to the bed.</p><p>      "Let me go monster," Melissa urged out of her mouth. The monster cackled and loosened its grip.  "You mistake me, woman. I'm no monster... I'm the eater of skins and life," Its voice sounded unnatural and grainy.</p><p>    "Where's Brandon?" Melissa asked in a  desperate tone as her eyes glanced around the room.</p><p>   "Oh, he'll be back, soon," Its body lifted tall in the air. Its human-like form stretched into something far more disturbing. Its whole body covered in red as blood seeped from its pores. All Melissa could do was whimper.</p><p>    "Ah, shut up," It said meeting eye to eye with her. Their faces were inches apart. "Kiss me," It said before sucking her soft lips. Its tongue shot down her throat, licking the inside of her neck. It lifted up then smiled, "Peel,"</p><p>   Melissa's mind screamed out as the pain drove through her back. Every thought she just had became confused as the burning pain licked up her back like a scorching fire. The only thoughts she had were 'like a knife through butter.' She wept at her own suffering. Melissa could hear its voice laughing maliciously.</p><p>     "Oh, it hurts!" It shouted in a deafening tone. "Does it hurt Melissa?" It asked with its toneless guttural voice. At once Melissa's skin was flipped inside out showing her veins. All she could do was scream.</p><p>    "Make it stop!" She pleaded.</p><p>It laughed at her suffering. "Oh I'll make it stop, I'll make it all stop!" It shouted. It's face went empty and dull. "Unless... We make a deal, " It waved it's hand across her body stopping the pain. "You let me <em>bang </em>that boyfriend of yours, " It paused. "And maybe I'll comply,"</p><p>Tears slid down her bright rosy cheeks. "Oh come on, you really don't want to feel this, " It said waving its hand over her body. "Do you?" She began wailing again as the pain returned. "It'll be quick and unexpected...I promise,"</p><p>Melissa forcefully nodded.</p><p>"Perfect,"</p><p>Brandon jumped off of her in shock. Melissa began shaking violently before rolling off the bed, landing on the hard-wooded floor. She grabbed her knees and curled up into a ball shivering...</p><p>Melissa shuffled out of the house, half-naked with a sheet wrapping around her body.</p><p>"Melissa!" Brandon shouted sprinting towards her. "Where are you going?"</p><p>"I-I just can't be here anymore, " Melissa said walking away from him.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>